Talk:Guild Wars Eye of the North
"If you think of EotN as a story in three acts" If you think of Prophecies as a story in three acts, the first involves escorting refugees to Kryta, the second involves Ascension, and the third involves trying to destroy some evil foes. That doesn't mean "Act 2" appears on the screen once you complete Sanctum Cay. If PC Gamer had have said "Eye of the North is a story in three acts," maybe delimiting them with "Act 1" et cetera would be applicable. -- Dashface 23:16, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :Correct, the PC Gamer article makes no explicit statements about a formal act division. -- Gordon Ecker 00:15, 1 June 2007 (CDT) Video looks awesome here is the video of the caverns of the Shiverpeaks in GW:EN. It looks awesome can't wait till my pre-order comes in :D Ownage myname 12:42, 3 June 2007 (CDT) Uhm.. It's not the caverns of the Shiverpeaks, just a preview of the dungeons (Depths of Tyria). Anyways, yes it was a great trailer, I watched it over and over because it has great music in it and great scenery, I just couldn't stop watching xD :D -- Austy 14:29, 3 June 2007 (CDT) :Am I halluncinating or did that frog have a sword? The Myotis 02:09, 6 June 2007 (CDT) ::Heket --DEATHWING 06:45, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :::Definitely didn't look like a heket. Also, Moria. Yeah, I understand it's silly to accuse any fantasies of copying Tolkien, but a lot of the areas shown look they were taken straight from the movie. Spen 13:00, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Nah, the Great Destroyer mutated The Frog and he stole some farmer's sword or something and want to kill people :P But seriously, Elona is connected to Tyria, so it probable that heket got into the Depths and took on different characteristics. Besides, Elonian Skales don't look a thing like Tyrian Skales, but they're obviously both Skale. At least these have SOME looks in common --Gimmethegepgun 13:45, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Well if you ask me I think the answer is fairly obvious. It's a clear homage to the greatest game ever. Mechasoupx 10:24, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Sure looked like a Heket to me.. If not, think of it this way: Does a swedish guy look exactly like an african guy? no! But they are both human. Does a Heket from gw:en look exactly like a heket from nightfall? no! But they are still Hekets. Imagination (or in fact a realistic)... On that note, I think this expansion is gonna be great, a real good ending to the first journey :) And judging from what they know now since the release of GW1 I think GW2 is going to be a total blast. Imagine the best of everything in a whole new world :D ::::::And judging from the gw:en trailer I´m guessing GW2 is going to have alot more "actual" dungeons then GW1 had, cause that was really the main thing that was missing imho --Soulflame 18:55, 6 July 2007 (CDT) Speculative release dates I was about to revert the latest edit and add a comment about concensus on the talk page against speculative release dates, but I realised that we don't actually have a concensus on the talk page against adding speculative release dates, so removing the note again would violate GW:1RV. Anyway, I'm in favor of excluding any speculative release date, what about the rest of you? -- Gordon Ecker 22:44, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :Agree, until ArenaNet make a public announcement with a date of release, anything in a magazine, web site, forum etc is pure speculation and has no value posting here. --Wolfie (talk| ) 22:55, 19 June 2007 (CDT) ::The page itself states only to be updated for official announcements and official dates, so I say revert the edit. It's just another random date, unconfirmed by ANet- heck, it could be two months off easily. It has no place on the page. -- Elveh 23:01, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :::Looked on Gamespot this morning, may not be official but they said August 31st, but we will have to see if it changes.--Manbeast15 08:52, 22 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Manbeast15, Anet have stated they expect to release some time in Q3 (third quarter of 2007), so technically any date between July 1 and September 30 "could be" correct (unless, heaven forbid, they decide there's a need to push the release back). However, until an official date is announced, game review web sites, pre-order game selling sites, magazines etc are all just making a guess (be it an educated one or by the reading of chicken entrails, ewwww). Posting any unofficial date on this article doesn't help one way or the other, so best GuildWiki not get into the speculation business, agree? --Wolfie (talk| ) 21:51, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Except now the official release date is the date i posted. If Gamespot says the date, i believe it because i have never seen them wrong unless the game is pushed back. They are official, so they don't post dates unless given to them by the publishers...--Manbeast15 23:59, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Armor Speculation So we know with the release that new armor sets will be released, the design of these are currently unknown which makes it all the more exciting. But, do you think the new armor sets will be harder to obtain or rarer than FoW (Obsidian) armor or just new designs not requiring such effort. :I really wouldn't want to farm for obsidian armor just for it to not become the "best" in a couple of months. ::Thanks 86.132.46.114 17:30, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :::My guess is that they will all cost 10-15k, and there will be Dwarven, Norn, Asuran, and the end-game armour. Could happen, could not. Shall see after it's release! --Valentein 21:33, 21 June 2007 (CDT) ::::The big question is the fourth armor set. I think the most likely candidates are Sylvari and Charr armor. Other possibilities include Seer armor, armor crafted by some unannounced GW2 race and Diamond / Jewelled / Crystalline armor (although Diamonds might be used for weapons, or might not be used at all). If they add the last three divine realms, I suspect they will include an armor set comparable to Obsidian armor, but I don't think new realms will be added until after Eye of the North. -- Gordon Ecker 23:35, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Armor comparable to Obsidian? Onyx Gemstones anyone? I'm fairly sure it was hinted that you should start getting mud,onyx, etc. by the devs. EDIT: "The question was "Can we expect rare materials such as: Onyx Gemstones, Diamonds, Bricks of Mud and Clay Bricks to finally make an appearance in the game?" and the official answer was "We can't answer that at this time because it will cause a financial crisis at the material trader. :)"" 75.45.64.10 20:18, 23 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Oh yeah, I'm already stocking up on the mud and clay so I can get the highly sought-after Brick Shithouse armor.136.8.1.100 08:33, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::Ceramic equipment could look really nice. -- Gordon Ecker 19:28, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :Are we sure that 40 means 4 per profession? One of my guild-mates said he thought it was 2 per profession. (taking into account that armor differs depending on gender) If it's only 2 per profession, then we've got Diamond as our high-end Vabbi-type armor. And we've also got a standard armor, which may include the assassin armor that we've seen. (that armor might also simply be a placeholder armor art as well) I'm just hoping there'll be more ways to obtain diamonds in GW:EN if the high-end armor does indeed require it. Certainly the dwarves must have some diamonds lying around since they're miners. Maybe they can part with some via quest rewards or give us something like "Dwarven Trade Contracts" at least. If there's 4 types of armor... Then Norn, Asura, Dwarven, and Charr armor (with one of those being Diamond armor, another being high-end armor, and the last two being standard armor.) Solis 02:36, 30 June 2007 (CDT) ::All of the previous official armor counts have counted male and female versions as the same type, and I think they officially announced that Factions would have at least 6 armor sets for every profession when the final count was 8 new sets per core profession and 12 sets per factions profession, but that announcement was much further from release than the announcement of the Eye of the North armor count, so it's possible that they decided to add the additional sets later in the developement of Factions. -- Gordon Ecker 05:12, 30 June 2007 (CDT) :::Gaile recently mentioned the Ebon Vanguard on the official wiki, I'm guessing they craft the fourth armour set. I'm guessing they're either a branch of the Ascalon Army or a group of Charr rebels. -- Gordon Ecker 23:57, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :boss decided i didnt have to work today, so i been randomly surfing the web and found this on the guild wars official site: "40 New Armor Sets—A combination of powerful, new sets and rare, stand-alone pieces worthy of the great heroes of the land." http://www.guildwars.com/press/releases/eyeofthenorthgw2/eyeofthenorth.php any speculations about what the stand-alone pieces worthy of great heroes thing means? "green armor" maybe? or perhaps this has been entirely shot down since that came up, i don't know. so i ask, speculations? 68.34.130.44 11:32, 16 July 2007 (CDT) :I'm thinking they mean something stand-alone like stonefist gauntlets were, armor mods not technically part of a set. Insignias sorta mess that theory up but I thought I'd throw my idea out there. Frost Knight 13:07, 16 July 2007 (CDT) :Remembering the fact that there is ALREADY an standard and elite charr hide armor in prophecies, would there really be any point to adding another one? ::The Dervish in this screenshot is wearing lava gloves and what appears to be a Charr Mask. One of the articles mentioned Elementalist armor with flaming gloves, and I saw several icy-looking armor sets in the preview videos. Maybe they're going with an elemental armor theme. -- Gordon Ecker 16:09, 18 July 2007 (CDT) polymock Gordon where did you get your reference for the Polymocks, i know the creatures are in the game but what was your source? -- Xeon 11:43, 22 June 2007 (CDT) :*sigh* People just don't read the official site anymore do they... ;) :The official site linked to a dev diary here. :) --Rainith 11:54, 22 June 2007 (CDT) ::GW has an offical site? I thought this was it :O -- Xeon 11:56, 22 June 2007 (CDT) ::People don't use the official site, merely because it sucks :P. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:16, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :::"In this game, you match your carefully-chosen game pieces in one-on-one battles against your opponent’s pieces. Win and you could collect new pieces to use in future polymock games. Lose and you risk terse derision from a wide variety of (mostly) Asuran polymock players." <- chess anyone? -- Xeon 12:01, 22 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Actually the impression that I got was more of a CCG type game, somewhere it talks about finding game pieces that no one has seen before or something to that effect. --Rainith 14:33, 22 June 2007 (CDT) :::::I read something about an Asura chess minigame, I think it was in the PC Gamer article. Maybe it's a collectible miniatures game. -- Gordon Ecker 20:19, 22 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Yeah its an asura chess minigame, each piece takes on a "form" of a creature which have certain skills it can use. The forms are like Mirage Iboga & Gaki form and such and the skills are just general skills from atm. -- Xeon 10:00, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::You are correct, it is just that to my mind, a game like chess does not require each player to have their own pieces or have one player start out with different pieces than the other. To me it sounds more like a CCG or as Gordon said, a CMG (I just went to CCG first as I have actually played a couple of those, whereas I have never played a CMG). --Rainith 16:29, 23 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I like the idea of a CMG, that would put some purpose to the miniatures and would make collecting them quite fun. Miniature wargames and stuff. -- Xeon 19:32, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Putting Minipets to work sounds cool. If that was what you were alluding to. Sirocco 21:59, 24 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::I'm thinking Battle Chess with a GW flavor. 136.8.1.100 09:28, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Beta Weekend Does anyone have ANY idea as to when the BWE for GWEN will be? I'd guess 4-6 weeks before the release date, but we have no idea what that is, except for rumors of Sep. 1, which would put the Beta Weekend around the last week of July. Nhnowell 09:57, 25 June 2007 (CDT) Game released? So they released it finally since it IS on the what's new section again? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 76.184.241.144 ( ) }. :No. Sirocco 21:39, 26 June 2007 (CDT) dude i saw this thing that said its 100 years after wen we first were in tyria so how the heck is gwen still aliv? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 209.115.255.165 ( ) }. :you're confusing Guild Wars 2 and GW:EN ^__^. Seb2net 17:48, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::You're also a retard for misreading things. It is not 100 years, it's hundreds of years. Note the plural. This explicitly means more than 100 years. Two : Why would you make such a moronic assumption as to whether the game is released or not? >.> o my god talk about ww3? WOW DID WW3 START? -Omigawa :::That was uncalled for. There's nothing wrong with correcting others' mistakes, but try to do it politely. -- Gordon Ecker 21:05, 27 June 2007 (CDT) Collector's Edition Currently the page is updated to say that there will be no Collector's Edition. Seeing as the European and American sites both contained slightly different versions of the FAQ (EU having a release that whereas the US didn't) I checked both on this, and couldn't find anything about a possible Collector's Edition. I did find mention of a pre-order package (which will be there) and a demo version (which won't be there), but nothing on a CE. By my knowledge, Gaile said it was still being discussed. If anyone can point me to an official source about the CE thing, please do link to it here. I'll leave the article unedited for now. -- Elveh 10:11, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :I added the comment, and here is my source. I was hoping for a CE myself, but I guess it won't happen :( Alaris 10:32, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::The line about "even a few surprises" makes me think we'll see a Charr hero, as does the description of the Darksteel Longbow as a Charr weapon. -- Gordon Ecker 18:29, 29 June 2007 (CDT) No dwarf? Aw man, no dwarven heroes? Damn, I'd love to see a midget in my team :P —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 16:04, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :Asura will be short. Plus, there will be a few surprises, so I'd dwarf is likely a hero and a playable race in GW2. Alaris 16:10, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::... that we know of. Ben Miller confirmed that there will be an Asura hero and a Norn hero, and that there will not be a Sylvari hero, in the Games Radar interview. That leaves 8 heroes who could be any race other than Asura, Norn or Sylvari. -- Gordon Ecker 22:17, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :::Awesome, maybe there will be dwarven minipets in GW:EN! Miniature King Jalis Ironhammer anyone? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 06:14, 29 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Hope not. i don't like dwarfs Falafel 06:26, 29 June 2007 (CDT) Recent interview just confirmed there's a dwarf hero. Capcom 18:48, 29 June 2007 (CDT) :Khelgar Ironfist, perhaps? --Mgrinshpon 00:03, 30 June 2007 (CDT) Date and source for unannounced project What's the date and source for the note about the unannounced product in the works? -- Gordon Ecker 22:17, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :See Alaris's link 2 sections up. In it Gaile states, "The team is working on the two projects that you know about, and another cool project that is still under wraps." --Rainith 22:44, 28 June 2007 (CDT) Possible hero? http://media.pc.ign.com/media/896/896299/img_4664473.html I don't think she's a henchman, as she has a wand and a shield, and I'm pretty sure she's not a player character due to the hair style. -- Gordon Ecker 18:29, 29 June 2007 (CDT) :Definitely not a player, and probably not a hench because of the shield - every hench I've seen with a wand doesn't have a shield or offhand, so yeah, probably a hero. Ghost1 18:56, 29 June 2007 (CDT) http://media.pc.ign.com/media/896/896299/img_4664470.html This Charr (who has been shown in at least one other picture) is also wielding that combo. Perhaps they're both heroes? (I hope so!) Capcom 19:02, 29 June 2007 (CDT) ::What about in http://www.guildwars.com/gallery/screenshots/eyeofthenorth/gwen-scr004.php? Ghost1 :::What exactly does that picture have to do with anything? Looks like Jora (the Norn hero) versus an enemy Charr? Capcom 19:08, 29 June 2007 (CDT) ::::It's been confirmed that at least some Charr in Eye of the North will have secondary professions, so it's possible that she's an E/W or E/P henchman. -- Gordon Ecker 20:25, 29 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Don't have to be /W or /P to have a shield, and NPC weaponry is randomised — Skuld 05:32, 30 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Not seen a lot in the last two, but at the beginning of the game, there were tons of casters that carried shields, mainly because the weapons in the first one didn't fall from one specific types (i.e wand dropping from warrior)--Manbeast15 00:03, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::Visibly carrying shields or just dropping shields? Martial weapons and shields will drop off of anything regardless of profession. -- Gordon Ecker 00:53, 8 July 2007 (CDT) Polish districts? The release of Polish districts will likely coincide with the release of Guild Wars Eye of the North. Where can I find a source of this news? 83.30.245.11 09:59, 2 July 2007 (CDT) ::Only there - Rewiew link: http://guildwars.gram.pl/index.php?aid=43 but it's only a information good knows for Poles and you must be able to speak polish or: J&H: Jedna kwestia spędza sen z powiek większości graczy w Polsce: kiedy pojawią się nasze rodzime dystrykty? KR: Odpowiedź jest o tyle trudna, że nie zależy to ani od wydawcy, ani developera, tylko od graczy. Jeżeli sprzeda się jeszcze 10-15 tysięcy kopii GW, ruszą polskie dystrykty. Taką politykę ma Arena i jak widać nie jesteśmy na tyle wyjątkowi, żeby dla nas zmienili swoje zasady. You won't find any inforamtion abut those districts on GW.com / NCSoft or AN webpages --Grethort 09:13, 3 July 2007 (CDT) :::Thanks, that's enough for me. 83.30.228.62 14:19, 3 July 2007 (CDT) New skills 10 new skill per profession.. Anybody else feeling a little disapointed ? I expected more since we're not getting any new profession. I guess this is really a PvE expansion.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Kyrax ( ) }. :If they add 10 decent, usable skills per profession, that's more than they have added with any other campaign. --DEATHWING 02:01, 3 July 2007 (CDT) ::That's the main reason I'm not worried about the implied reduced skill count for Guild Wars 2. Guild Wars has a lot of skills, and most of them are good for something, but a lot of those skills either only have certain narrow uses or are good, but are so similar to one or more other goods skills that they are virtually interchangeable. Yes, I'd like as many skill choices as possible, but solid, versitile skills are more important than niche skills, and there's a point at which the dev team's zots are better invested elsewhere. -- Gordon Ecker 02:53, 3 July 2007 (CDT) :::Agreed to a certain point. Variety is nice, but as long as they are useful. However, does that mean we can kill skill hunter title goodbye? Alaris 07:44, 3 July 2007 (CDT) Will there be Pre-Searing like landscapes? I do hope so, 'cause it would be beautiful. Here's a screenshot that looks like Pre-searing. --Rickyvantof 06:54, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :Yes yes, I remember reading an interview where they said that the Charr homeland would be very much like Pre-Searing. It makes sense, because they use to live in the same region, just North of Ascalon. Alaris 09:56, 4 July 2007 (CDT) Profession-Specific? The article states that none of the new PvE only skills will be profession-specific. What's the reference on that one? Strikes me as odd...wouldn't 50 PvE skills that aren't profession specific make every class the exact same...? 10 new skills...TOTAL? Those have got to be some pretty amazing skills. And how many are elites? O_O! ...Anyways, my main point. Could anyone link me to where that's stated? 99.245.143.39 02:13, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :I've seen it a in few official places: interviews, articles, etc. I don't have time to look for it now, however I wanted to say that at least some of those skills will be more specific in use, and others will have special applications as well. Some examples: (1) Light of Deldrimor hurts enemies and lights up the area to reveal secret areas, (2) Some potion grenade weakens the armor of some monster types (I think destroyers), and (3) flame weapon can be used to get a certain boss to do something... Alaris 09:25, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::Ya, I've seen that as well...it just seems odd that FIFTY skills, of which NONE are profession specific? It just doesn't sound right...=O 99.245.143.39 22:35, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :::Sign your comments! Whether it sounds right or not, that's what we're getting. Besides, I think it's about time we get lots of profession-nonspecific skills to choose from. What sounds wrong is that we only get 10 profession-specific skills per profession... Skill hunter will be so much easier than in the campaigns (unless those skills are all elites) !!! Alaris 14:46, 5 July 2007 (CDT) Haircut Change? I was recently told that GWEN may include the ability to change a characters haircut to something from another campaign Does anyone know if this is true? or is it just a hope or dream —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 67.166.195.39 ( ) }. :People have been wanting that functionality for a long time (myself included), but nobody knows. Arshay Duskbrow 14:22, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::Depends who told you whether its true or not--Diddy Bow 13:54, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Gwen Gwen is a small girl on the day of the Searing. We know this. We know that EotN is 6 years after the Searing. So that means she's about a preteen or teenager now. Does that picture depict a teen? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 69.141.233.219 ( ) }. :Hmmm...you make a good point. But she seemed 8, we'll say, in Pre-Searing. But the Searing and the Charr attack on Ascalon took two years. So 8 + 2 + 6 = 16. So Gwen *SHOULD* be around 16 or 17 in Eye of the North, presuming we meet her. And the storyline in GW:EN itself could skip a few years, like Prophecies did, so she could be over 18 in GW:EN, making her old enough to be out on her own, killing things. Nhnowell 20:17, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::No way she's 8. According to her size I would give her 11 or 12. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 213.146.206.65 ( ) }. Skills Any news about em? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 69.141.233.219 ( ) }. :Read the archives, there are a bunch of "leaked" skills to tantalize you while waiting for more official info. Specifically check out this: Talk:Guild_Wars_Eye_of_the_North/Archive_3#EotN skills preview. I also heard that Kilroy Stonekin teaches boxing skills. (T/ ) 15:11, 9 July 2007 (CDT) Gamestop ad Check out this link: http://www.gamestop.com/product.asp?product%5Fid=647005 Though Gamestop is not always the most accurate source, it mentions a few things - preorder includes the beta in August, three days early entrance into some of the new regions, and three items. Krenn 08:37, 10 July 2007 (CDT) *Glacial Blade *Darksteel Longbow *Hourglass Staff :It's on the official wiki, too. Seems like a rather empty pack if you ask me. No slots, no minipets... Sirocco 22:58, 11 July 2007 (CDT) ::It's not that empty. It's the same as all of the packs except the Nightfall one, which had a character slot. The Proph one came with 1 item, access to the betas, a small poster, and a pretty useless guidebook on Tombs. The Factions one wasn't much different. Besides, at least in Canada, it doesn't cost anything extra to pre-order, so you can't really complain when you're getting it for free. New info? http://mmorpg.com/gamelist.cfm?gameId=82&setView=features&loadFeature=1333&bhcp=1 This says they saw a Charr hero (in addition to the confirmed Norn, Asura, and Dwarf), that Polymock involves you transforming into the creatures to battle with their skill bar, and that a golem transformation skill would be one of the Asura-granted PvE-only skills. However, some obvious errors in the report and the phrase "if we chose to adopt them as heroes" in reference to Asura makes me wonder how accurate it is. Capcom 10:19, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :Charr hero has been reported several times, and is confirmed as playable race in GW2. There is no reason to doubt that. The "if we choose to adopt them as heroes" mistake is minor, given that you can adopt an Asura hero if you choose to. It points to a writer that has not necessarily played GW, yet has been paying attention to everything that was said and has noted details of what was seen. An example, he noted that the Norn hero looked different from the Norns, which makes sense because I believe it's Killroy Stillskin! Alaris 10:36, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::.. Do you mean Kilroy Stonekin, who is a dwarf? Or are you joking? 10:39, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :::I can confirm the Charr hero. Go to www.gamespot.com, find Eye of the North, and watch the gameplay videos from E3. — Poki#3 , 10:49, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Oh, awesomeness. I knew it'd be that buff Charr they showed in a couple screenshots! Seems he's the Ranger. The Asura is apparently the Elementalist, and the Dwarf is the Monk. I can't read their names and professions though, I'm guessing based on the fact they're using skills as if they were those professions. Capcom 11:28, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Could just barely make out the professions, but not the names. Added a heroes section with the new info. Capcom 13:05, 13 July 2007 (CDT) The Dutch Guy Do you guys remember that dutch guy on a video that he was saying some things about the then-called fourth campaign? And that Gaile said it was all wrong? Well, about some things he is right now. Like, that there was only one campaign coming this year (wich is now a expansion) and that it was coming out in August. And that it would have a Aztec theme... well, somewhere he's right i think. There was a screenie that had temples in it wich i think were inspired by Aztec temples. They also looked like it i think. This subject might be a bit random but i just found it funny to say it. -- Austy 13:33, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :Those aztec temples were Asuran I believe. --RedFeather 13:43, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::Do you got a link to that video? Pul 16:50, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :::LoL, I remember. I didn't watch the video but I did read the summary. I guess Gaile got pwned. Sirocco 21:28, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::::The link is on Archive 1. look for Video Interview: Possible Chapter 4 Info - Aug. '07 Aztech/Mayans -- Austy 03:56, 14 July 2007 (CDT) World map It looks like the aboveground parts of Eye of the North will share the world map with Prophecies. I could see the icons for Riverside Province and Maguuma Stade on the world map in the onlinewelten video. -- Gordon Ecker 23:57, 13 July 2007 (CDT) Hero Names I notice the names of the heroes are in this page, can anyone confirm this and bring a few screens?--Dark Paladin X 12:47, 14 July 2007 (CDT) :I think the info is from E3, not totally sure though. Lord of all tyria 13:05, 14 July 2007 (CDT) ::The names were indeed revealed when they were shown at E3. http://pc.ign.com/articles/804/804845p1.html Here's an article about it. http://uk.gamespot.com/pc/rpg/guildwarseyeofthenorth/media.html?mode=gameplay And here's some of the gameplay movies; the first one has the 3 heroes in it. Capcom 04:13, 15 July 2007 (CDT) Hall of Monuments I'm wondering... Is Hall of Monuments account-based or character-based? Does anyone knows that? Like many people, I'm having maxed titles on a different characters, but I'd like to save them as one (something like saving account name in ATS). It would be great to inherit one name and all achievments of all characters... Fett 09:09, 16 July 2007 (CDT) :Character-based, judging from the many implications from Anet, but nothing has been officially confirmed about the Hall of Monuments. 13:08, 16 July 2007 (CDT) ::There's however the fact that you cannot transfer characters from GW to GW2. So in GW:EN you could build different HoM's for each character but the HoM in GW2 would probably be account based. --- :Jill Bioskop X(T| ) 15:43, 16 July 2007 (CDT) Pets Have there been any mentions of new Tameable Animal Companions? I haven't read any of the developer blogs or anything, only what has been posted here, and Officially announced, so... Please don't stone me to death if this is a stupid question. >.> —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 75.162.47.210 ( ) }. :Nothing so far. -- Gordon Ecker 04:26, 18 July 2007 (CDT) My guess on above-earth areas What's your opinion? I think the explorable areas in spe are quite clear to see. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 19:21, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :You missed the area south-west of Droknar's Forge. :I have a copy of the complete map, without any fog. You can download it here: http://files.filefront.com//;8045312;;/ :Much easier than blindly guessing. --Curse You 19:59, 17 July 2007 (CDT) ::Very nice. At least I haven't been too far off :) Where does this come from? Testers? And how long has it been around? -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 20:09, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :::I have no clue where it came from, or how old it is. --Curse You 20:14, 17 July 2007 (CDT) ::::I counted the areas in the map: ::::*Tarnished Coast ::::**5 towns / oupposts / mission outposts ::::**4 explorable areas ::::**4 off-map portals ::::*Far Shiverpeaks ::::**2 towns / outposts / mission outposts ::::**6 explorable areas ::::**6 off-map portals ::::*Charr homeland ::::**2 towns / outposts / mission outposts ::::**3 aboveground explorable areas ::::**4 underground explorable areas ::::*Other areas ::::**2 towns / outposts / mission outposts ::::**2 explorable areas ::::**5 off-map portals ::::I predict that the area to the west of Droknar's Forge will be the new port. -- Gordon Ecker 04:26, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Where do you 'count' those? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 05:26, 18 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::From the linked map provided above by User:Curse You --- :Jill Bioskop X(T| ) 05:40, 18 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::: I see on the map though that there are some portals that lead to nowhere so. Where do they go? The Depths of Tyria or areas that are not accessible to the testers. -''Strato'' (talk) 16:34, 18 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I've done a recount. I missed a few towns and portals, and counted the green area to the west of the Far Shiverpeaks in both the Far Shiverpeaks and other areas sections. -- Gordon Ecker 17:21, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::Strato, I'd guess that those portals leads to each other, directly, or through underground areas. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 17:29, 18 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I counted four underground explorable areas in the Charr homeland in the gameona video, so it appears that those portals don't lead directly to the depths. -- Gordon Ecker 17:37, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::I have to admit i a little dissapointed, most of the North westen map wasnt touched. some of that looked cool, lik the second (possibly) fire islands...--Patch 21:07, 18 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::Yeah, that island looks significant. It has a huge, unnatural looking swirl on it. I have a feeling that the island will be visited in Eye of the North, but only in underground zones. If not, it's probably going to be accessible in Guild Wars 2. -- Gordon Ecker 21:14, 18 July 2007 (CDT) (reset indent) This map mod reveals all the above ground locations, for some reason. Check it out. --Macros 21:46, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :I don't think so. On the old RoF islands (as on any other mappable area) you can clearly see paths and bridges and stuff even when unexplored. The scale of the world map isn't that large; if it were supported by the game, you could squint your eyes and make out actual characters on the world map. The "new" RoF islands just lacks any such features, it looks exactly like the homogenous land mass that makes up the unexplorable parts of the world maps. And for further proof, download the explored map posted by CurseYou. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' RolandOfGilead ( ) }. ::That's why I said undeground. On the world map, Sunspear Sanctuary, Bahdok Caverns and Hidden City of Ahdashim look like the homogenous land mass that makes up the unexplorable parts of the world maps. This is also the case for the four underground areas of the Charr homeland visible in one of the E3 videos. I'd prefer it if the Depths of Tyria used a separate world map like the Realm of Torment, but it's also possible that the Depths of Tyria could use the same world map as the aboveground areas. -- Gordon Ecker 01:35, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :::Sorry, missed that underground part. And the fact that the underground parts don't have a map makes it easier for the Cartographers :) -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 02:14, 20 July 2007 (CDT) Will Cartographers have trouble? since GW:EN is really expanding the map of tyria and its not considered another campaign rather an expansion, how will this affect our Cartographer title?--Patch 10:08, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :A lot of people have expressed this concern. All we know so far is that cartographer title did not vanish with the map update, but when GW:EN comes out, it still might. Unlikely though, as that would unnecessarily upset people. Alaris 10:20, 20 July 2007 (CDT) ::How many time does it take to tell you that the Tyrian cartographer won't change? :P Gaile said that numerous times. — Poki#3 , 10:42, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :::Got a reference or link? Alaris 11:26, 20 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Nope. My word will have to suffice. It should be somewhere on guru, or in the chat logs. — Poki#3 , 12:32, 20 July 2007 (CDT) July 20 trailer After watching the new trailer, I added the obvious to the trivia section of the artical. I'd add the link to the trailer page, but I don't know the format for it. If someone could do that, they would have my thanks.--Smarty100044@msn.com 12:07, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :I must say, tears came to my eyes while viewing that beautiful trailer. --Roy Switchblade 17:22, 20 July 2007 (CDT) ::Amen. It was awesome, beautiful and exciting. I can't wait for GW:EN now. Arshay Duskbrow 00:53, 21 July 2007 (CDT) Tabula Resa Beta First of all, I dunno what this is, second, I have the pre-release pack in front of m and there is no such thing as access to that beta. Removing the notice. Blaze 18:17, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :Just learbed that some retailer has the notice of the access to that beta in the product description. This is false (at least for the european one). Blaze 11:29, 21 July 2007 (CDT) Skills Preview courtesy official wiki Is the info from here going to be added to guildwiki, or are we going to wait until GW:EN is actually released? --Edru viransu 01:38, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :Seeing that multiple people have already gone into the GW.dat to find out everything about GW:EN, it seems to me that this info is legit. Also, it's the official wiki, so I guess there is some approval or confirmation from Anet behind it. Adding skills without description seems a bit useless to me, but I guess it can be added. Blaze 05:44, 21 July 2007 (CDT) ::Those skills are official. Some devs even comment on them on the talk pages (Izzy for example). — Poki#3 , 06:01, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :::They are not released under GNU act so they can't be taken until GW:EN comes out or they make it available on the GW site for Download.--Eloc 06:12, 21 July 2007 (CDT) Expansion? This game is an expansion to Prophecies, not a stand-alone, right? Thats what I've been hearing, and I'd like confirmation. 71.252.63.185 06:23, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :It's an Expansion to all 3. You need one to play EotN.--Eloc 06:24, 21 July 2007 (CDT) GW:EN from online store? Will you be able to buy GW:EN from the online store, and if, when? Copper Elf 08:03, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :The night of release, generally. That's how Factions and Nightfall worked. You have to preorder to get the sneak peek access. -Auron 08:11, 21 July 2007 (CDT) Gwen as a Hero GW:EN Hero'shttp://i175.photobucket.com/albums/w147/ojauregui/pic-1575.jpg As you can see on the far left there is the picture of Gwen so.. Gwen must be a hero. :While I fully expect Gwen to be a hero, there's also 12 people on there. That means not all of them are heroes, and possibly not all 10 heroes are even on there. Capcom 12:36, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :: And i seriously doubt we'll have 4 Norn Hero's (Most of which look like warriors there)--Midnight08 (talk| ) 14:43, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :::Is that a green tengu on the right???--Patch 15:27, 21 July 2007 (CDT) ::::I'm guessing it's a combination of heroes and henchmen. The two blonde Norn in the center look like they could be the same character in different armor sets, and the white-furred, horned, goat-legged creature could be one of the Norn forms. -- Gordon Ecker 18:23, 21 July 2007 (CDT) What I have found out about GW:EN Hey guys I have found out loads of things about GW:EN! Please don't read if you don't want to know what happens in the expansion!!! Warning!!! Spoilers!!! - The Destroyers come from under the earth, they have invaded the dwarf and asura tunnels. - There was an explosion, someone died. - King Jalis Ironhammer (is that how he is called?) may have a strong mind, but he can do nothing to the army of destroyers because they are all one. - Someone wanted to give the last Golem more power (???) - Dwarves have Golems who help them. - Gwen says: We are adventurers from the south. - There is a guy called Vak?? (written like that??) - They have to stop arguing to continue the battle (who??) - Older Asuras become weaker. - someone says: Gwen, stop this! - They let someone go.. - someone says: Wait, Gwen, wait! - someone says: What are you doing there, Gwen? - someone says: Many dead Charr - someone says: Gwen, I know what you are enduring. - Olaf is a hunter - Okdan is dead in the battle.. - Olaf is a norn? - who is Jura? - They search a refuge. - gwen (?) says: whatever built this was more powerfull than a human. - The Bear you see on many GW:EN pics is actually.. a human. i think - they swear by the bear - they swear by blood of worms - do never argue with a norn!!!!!! - npcs seem to be talking in GW:EN (you click on a guard he says: Why are you here? or A good day for hunting or such things or Don't you know further? How can I help you? Who sent you?) - dwarves see us as heroes :) - what/who is Buka? and who/what Excelsior? - Jalis? or is it Okdan? says we have to go to the heart of the shiverpeaks - gwen? says the ebon vanguard will help - the central teleportation chamber has some caves?? and a statue with energy???? - the Tome of Rubikon (???) says The Great Dwarf will affront the Great Destroyer for a final battle - some guy found the refuge of the destroyers - they search for a vision? - they need help of the norns - a big group with chef longmahr (??) went to a charr expedition but they disappeared - but the ebon vanguard needs more help - more coming soon.....--86.204.103.161 18:25, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :Interesting........The Hobo 18:35, 21 July 2007 (CDT)